Eternal Bond: Philosopher's Stone
by The Lonewolves
Summary: What if Lily had donated blood to Remus every full moon? What if Petunia was living with an abusive Vernon and gave Harry away to Remus? What if Remus raised Harry? A different outlook on Harry's life starting from year one.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: A LETTER CHANGES IT ALL**

The story of Harry Potter is one that comes about with a miracle, his survival against one of the most powerful dark wizards ever known was really a miraculous survival considering at the time he was only one years old. His parents, James and Lily Potter had been killed in an attempt of protecting their son from the dark wizard, Voldemort. The greatest wizard ever known Albus Dumbledore had placed baby Harry on the doorstep of Lily's only living relatives the Dursleys as he wanted Harry to be held under blood protection that would protect him from the mark placed on him by Voldemort that he must be the one chosen to defeat the Dark Lord.

However, what Dumbledore did not know was what kind of man Vernon Dursley and the dangerous hands he was leaving the boy whom everyone depended on to one day rid the world of Lord Voldemort, the boy Lord Voldemort wanted to kill with his own hands. Vernon was the type of man who was drunk, unemployed and abusive. He even brutally beat and constantly raped his own wife, Petunia. Petunia, fearing for her nephew's life, she digged up an old address of Remus Lupin, one of Lily's friends that much she remembered correctly. She didn't even know if he would respond but she had to try, regardless of her relationship with her sister she couldn't let another innocent suffer the fate she and to some degree her baby boy since if it was up to Vernon, the child would be dead by now.

Petunia grabbed a pen, Vernon was asleep right now so she could write the letter. She began writing.

_Dear Lupin_

_I do not know if Lily ever mentioned me to you but I am her older sister. My name is Petunia. One of your people, Dumbledore left Lily's son on my doorstep. I am putting this in the nicest way possible but Harry is not safe here. Vernon is not what you would call an appropriate role model. _

_He has beaten me since the first day of our marriage and it is enough that I cannot protect my own son but I don't want Harry to suffer what I did. I don't know if you can but please if possible take this innocent child away from here for his own safety. I don't know if you still reside at this address but you are my last hope._

_Yours sincerely Petunia_

Petunia contacted her friend Lavina who was a squib though Petunia didn't know that but Lavina had promised to get the letter to the appropriate person and through the Ministry and some wizards that Lavina knew and managed to get it to a small cottage where Remus Lupin currently resided in. Remus opened the door. The witch that had been sent to deliver the letter gave the letter to the man.

"This letter comes to you from a muggle, Petunia Dursley nee Evans." The witch explained and Remus was still surprised but somewhat less as he knew from Lily who Petunia was and that muggles didn't usually send letters by owlpost. Remus had ragged brown hair, his face appearing to be tired but his hazel eyes weary yet alert at the same time.

Upon reading the letter, a light frown filled his face and he put down the letter and went into another room, grabbing dust from a tin usually kept near the window sill and threw it into the fire, promptly shouting "Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!" The only way to reach Hogwarts was by Floo Powder as the other form of travelling known as apparition could not be used for Hogwarts since a protection used there was apparition was impossible in and out of Hogwarts ground.

Once Remus arrived, Dumbledore looked up through his half-moon spectacles observing Remus for a moment before inviting the other to take a seat. Remus ran a hand through his hair but simply handed the letter from Petunia in his hand. Dumbledore took the letter and read over it before putting it down.

"Remus, it is crucial Harry remain with the Dursleys. Petunia can provide blood protection for him against Voldemort which no one else can." Dumbledore said and Remus looked at the old man as if he had lost his marbles, before looking directly into the other's eyes.

"I can provide blood protection for Harry too. Once Lily found out about 'my furry little problem' she knew it resulted in blood loss. We had the same blood type, so she donated blood to me every full moon." Remus told him, no one not even Dumbledore knew this. Only the Marauders and Lily since she was donating the blood, the brown-haired boy glanced over at the Headmaster to see his reaction and saw he was smiling, looking pleased.

"Remus, this news changes everything. It means you can take and raise Harry." Dumbledore said then catching the doubt in Remus's eyes he continued "The Ministry won't be able to put in place their anti-adoption laws because this concerns the boy whom the whole Wizarding World depends on. He cannot grow up in an abusive environment especially when there is a choice." Dumbledore was looking at Remus as if awaiting an answer.

Remus was secretly hoping the Ministry wouldn't cause too much of a fuss with him adopting Harry, he wanted to raise the son of his best friend as his own without anyone ruining it for him. He knew he could never have his own kids, after all who on earth would want to marry or love a monster like him? He just hoped he would be a good parenting figure to Harry. He could tell Dumbledore was still waiting for his answer.

"I'll do it." Remus said softly, so low he could barely hear it himself but from the smile forming on his old Headmaster's face he could tell the other had heard. He felt himself flush but inside he was happy upon gaining the offer, he had been depressed after the death of James and Lily but now the thought of raising his best friend's son.

Nothing could make the werewolf happier right now and he knew James and Lily would prefer him to the Dursleys. The thought made him both sad and happy at the same time. Sad, because two of the people he had loved had both been killed because of his other best friend Sirius Black, who had given away the location of where James and Lily were staying and his other best friend Peter Pettigrew had attempted to get revenge on Sirius but had been killed. Peter had died a hero's death, it had been all over the Daily Prophet.

Remus was happy because till their last breath, James and Lily had always been supportive of him despite him being a monster. Their acceptance meant so much to him that he could not even explain. Sirius's betrayal had hit deep but Remus tried not to think about his former friend too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

With some persuasion from Dumbledore, the Ministry allowed Remus to adopt baby Harry even if they had their doubts due to Remus being a werewolf. Dumbledore and Remus had been the ones to go and pick up baby Harry. Dumbledore had come in order to offer Petunia another place to stay. The woman had been hesitant at first, her main protest being that Dudley would grow up without a father figure in his life but then decided it was better than both her and her child being abused by their deranged husband/father so she accepted Dumbledore's offer.

Dumbledore had arranged a place for Remus to keep baby Harry in which Remus moved in right away. Remus began working from home part-time in order to make sure he met Harry's needs. It wasn't the easiest task raising a child especially since Remus knew of the fate that awaited the child yet still the man wanted to shelter the small child from everything at least as much as he could.

Harry's magic had always been fairly skilled from the start. At the age of three, he had the power to change the color of things such as small object or even sometimes the color of Remus's hair to a much more amusing color such as pink. When Harry turned five, he could sometimes accidently apparate on the roof to which he would get a slight scolding even though it wasn't something he could usually do. Remus had a friend, Nymphadora Tonks who was also an auror but on the night of the full moon, she would come to babysit the five-year-old and they usually had an amazing time.

One night on the full moon when Tonks was baby-sitting and it was late at night. But Harry was not able to sleep. Tonks shifted so she was besides the small child and smiled over at him.

"Something wrong little guy?" Tonks said with a small smile. Harry looked at her.

"Dora, where are my mummy and daddy? Like my real mummy and daddy. You and Dad are like my mummy and daddy, but I know your not real." Harry said softly looking up at her. Tonks seemed to freeze for a moment, unsure of how to respond to the question. She had always known Harry was fairly smart for his age but not this much. Luckily, she was saved from answering by Remus coming through the door. Remus smiled, then pulled the little Harry into a hug.

"Hey little guy I expected you to be asleep by now. Didn't you have fun with Dora today?" Remus said looking over at the boy that resembled his best friend so much. Except for the eyes, he had Lily's eyes.

"Daddy, where are my real mummy and daddy?" Harry asked and Remus frowned then looked at Tonks who seemed to have a slightly lost expression on her face. Remus put Harry down and glanced over at Tonks.

"Dora, why don't you head home now? I need to talk to Harry about a few things." Remus said gently and Tonks gave a weak smile then nodded, giving the other man a gentle hug and silently wishing him good luck as she went into the next room to use Floo Powder to get back home. As soon as Tonks was gone, Remus took a seat next to Harry.

"Harry, you are my son. Aren't I your Daddy?" Remus asked softly and Harry smiled, crawling into his 'father's' lap and looking up at him.

"You will always be my daddy. But...I want to know about them. Please, Daddy?" Harry said softly giving him the famous puppy dog eyes that would remind the other of his ex-friend Sirius Black. Remus inwardly winced he didn't like to be reminded of Sirius after the way he had betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort on a silver platter but couldn't help but smile at how adorable Harry looked.

"Of course, sweetheart. James was one of my best friends since our first year at Hogwarts we were really close like best buddies. Your daddy was a very special person. And your mummy also was really kind. You are much like them, Harry." Remus said blinking back tears as he thought back to the good old days when the four of them were together always having so much fun. But the war had torn them apart, Sirius had betrayed James and Lily as well as killing Peter. It was a rumour that all that was found of Peter was a finger and nothing more.

James and Lily had paid such a dear price because there could be friends could not be trusted. It seemed Harry could sense Remus's discomfort as he nuzzled his dad gently causing Remus to blink for a moment then smile when he looked over at his son in a sense.

"My daddy will always like someone like you. I love you, Dad." Harry said softly causing Remus to hug the small boy close, unable to think of anything else to say he simply smiled at the small boy. There were nights Remus wandered if he could have done something to prevent this sweet kid from becoming an orphan. Remus kissed Harry's forehead gently.

"I love you too Harry. Now since it is really late why don't we get to bed? It is way past your bedtime anyway but we'll let that go for now." Remus said with a wink causing Harry to laugh as the little boy crawled out of his 'father's' lap and onto the bed besides him. Remus covered the small boy, smiling down at him before laying back down.

_James, I hope I'm doing the right thing. Harry deserves to know how amazing people you and Lily were and how proud I am being your friend. Thank you for everything _Remus thought to himself before allowing sleep to overtake him, hoping he was the best for Harry though he knew and hoped James and Lily would prefer him over the Dursleys that much was for sure.

**To my readers: I apologise for it not being in Harry's point of view yet but there would not really be much to put in since he is only 5 years old right now.**


End file.
